villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly
Butterfly, aka Erin Lee, was a character in Villany and Virtue, created and portrayed by SpaceManFromMars. Abilities Super Strength: Erin exerts strength beyond normal human capabilities. Butterfly Swarming: Erin has the ability to scatter himself into butterfly's, With this ability he scatters into a large swarm of butterfly's each which he has a control over each butterfly. While in his scattered he is much harder to hit and capture. There is a limit to which his butterflys can be apart.If one of his butterfly's is killed as he scatters it will return. Physical Description Erin in full height is 5" 7'. His hair a mess of brown sticking out in all places. Erin has the rare amber eye colour though it can be mistaken for hazel. His face round but his chin protruding a little. He has a more slender frame but without his shirt on muscles are visible. He usually goes about wearing hoodies if he's out casually. If he's fighting crime as of yet he doesn't have a proper costume yet. If he fights crime he'll put on a masquerade mask to hide his face. Personality Erin is smart but he doesn't know how to use his brain to the best. Erin likes to be with other people but not be the centre of attention, Just on the sidelines. He doesn't talk often, Mainly because he's fixated on his phone, But he can get real chatty at times. He likes to focus on one thing at a time rather than a number of things. He nice to people he likes. He's an easy to excite person though his face doesn't show it. Backstory Born to parents who loved to live in the country side he never really talked to people a lot, His parents enthusiastic about learning gardening and staying healthy they'd often go on bike rides through the country side. He did go to school but it was an hours bike ride away, So he'd have to get up early to go school. He was always stronger than other kids, A lot stronger. He kept to the smaller groups of kids to avoid scrapes and fights. As he grew older he started to learn more about his powers. He joined multiple fighting clubs, Always holding back his strength, Since all the tasks were on different dates and had no affiliation with school it was easy for him. Since he was smart enough to breeze through most of his classes. When he was ten he first learned his ability to scatter, Which to him was an absolute mind blowing experience. When he was fifteen they decided to move into Hearternia, Since he could fight well he only did PE at school, never deciding to join any clubs. His parents, Smart and well educated people had good paying jobs. They bought an apartment where they had control over the roof. Buying a green house to hold plants and butterflies. Erin mostly spends his time on the roof, Reading, Playing video games on his devices. He learned about Starlass and all the other superhero's. He was interested, Just helping put with the odd jobs never being credited. He was only ever mentioned as, Someone mysterious. He recently turned 17. He's noticed his strength becoming increasingly stronger, Inhuman.